


The Apocalypse Has A Name......

by DeuBun



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Adopted Children, Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alive Sabo (One Piece), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angsty Trafalgar D. Water Law, Arguing, Best Friends, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Child Portgas D. Ace, Child Sabo (One Piece), Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Children, Dimension Travel, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante Lives, Elementary School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Luffy Being Luffy, Luffy Is a Little Shit, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Modern Era, Oblivious Monkey D. Luffy, Original Character(s), Portgas D. Ace Lives, Portgas D. Rouge Lives, Protective Monkey D. Luffy, Psychological Trauma, Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate Lives, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trafalgar D. Water Law Needs a Hug, Trafalgar D. Water Law is a Little Shit, Tsundere Trafalgar D. Water Law
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeuBun/pseuds/DeuBun
Summary: ....and its Luffy.After investigating a rumor that may bring back Ace, Luffy ends up cracking his dimension and ending up in a modern world. Travel changing their bodies, and now they are living in a modern world with no clue how to get back.
Relationships: Coby & X Drake, Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Gol D. Roger/Portgas D. Rouge, Masked Deuce/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Paulie & Rob Lucci, Rob Lucci/Sabo, Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate/Original Character(s)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 106





	1. The Crack

**Author's Note:**

> requests for characters to be added is 100% ok cause I have too many ideas. Also, no heavy romance until the HS part of the story.

Luffy sat on the figurehead of the Thousand Sunny. Staring off into the horizon with what one would assume was a wide happy smile, but his eyes told a different story. They were his normal bug eyed, and blank eyes. Though anyone who knew him could tell there was something brewing behind those dark pools. The events from before replaying in his mind on repeat as hope burned within his chest. 

_The strawhats had been attacked by a couple marine ships. Nothing completely unusual for them, but things would end up taking a turn for the weird soon. Especially once Luffy had beaten down who seemed to be the leader._

__

The man scurrying back before falling down on his ass, hands held up in self defense as the straw hat captain slowly approached. Eyes blank, and fist ready to land the final blow. He would have too, if the captain didn't start to speak. 

__

“W-Wait! Spare me please!” It was enough to make Luffy stop at least, and tilt his head in confusion as the man sputtered nervously. The young man was only able to blink at him in confusion. 

__

“Wow, you're a weak guy.” The marines jaw dropped at his words. 

__

“H-Hey! That isn't nice!” The young man just shrugged, and then pulled back his arm to ready a punch again. The marine continued to scurry away in fear when he noticed. “W-Wait! What if I have information!? Like how to find fire fist Ace!” Now that made Luffy stop in his tracks! Messy brown hair blowing in the wind as he stood still like a statue, and his eyes widened in a way that many have only seen sparingly. Then, with lightning fast reflexes, he grabbed the marine by the fabric of his shirt. 

__

“Tell me where Ace is!” he yelled as loud as his lungs allowed him to be! The moment he heard his big brother's name it was all his mind could think about! Even after two years it was hard for him to accept what had happened to his precious brother. 

__

“If you let me go i’ll tell you where he is!” Luffy seemed to think, and despite the cries of outrage from his crew he did as he was asked. Dropping the marine back on his ass as he smiled in relief. His smirk seemed way too cocky for the position he was in. 

__

“N-Now he isn't alive in this world.” Luffy just bonked the man against the head. “What was that for!?” The young man just shrugged again. A slightly annoyed expression on his face as he pouted at the marine. 

__

“That wasn't very helpful.” Before he could get another bonk off the marine stopped him. 

__

“W-Wait! H-Here! I was about to say there's a good chance you can find him here!” The marine dug around in his coat pockets, and he let out a sigh of relief when he dug out a rolled up piece of parchment. “S-See! Here's a map to it!” Luffy took it right out of his hands, opening it up to stare at it with blank eyes. 

__

“I don't know what this says.” It was the truth, and the groans from his crew were almost comical. Nami then snatched it right from his hands, and read it over slowly. Though soon her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates at what she saw. 

__

“W-Wait!? What even is this!?” Luffy could only stare at his navigator in confusion. What could be so strange about a piece of paper? His attention was driven away when the marine began to laugh. 

__

“If you think that this dimension is the only one that exists then you're very simpleminded.” He laughed even louder, but was forced to stop when Luffy gave him a good punch to the gut. He didn't like waiting for people to finish. “Ok ok! Sometimes when people die here, they end up in that other place! Don't look at me like that! I swear it's the truth!” Honestly, Luffy had no idea what he was talking about. 

__

“Don't you dare think we’ll believe any of that crap!” Nami stormed forward, orange hair blowing in the wind as she did so. When she was angry those locks were reminiscent of flicks of fire, and her actions only proved that comparison further. Her blue staff pointed right at the scared marine's neck as he squealed from fear. “Do you really think we’ll believe a load of crap like that!? You're just trying to send us on a wild goose chase so you-” Before she could finish Luffy piped in. 

__

“Ok. Let's go find Ace.” It was a simple phrase, but its effect was astounding. The entire strawhat crew grew silent as they stared at their captain in shock. No one knew what to say as they tried to process what their weird captain was implying. 

__

“Well, i'm just gonna….go.” Before anyone could stop him the marine captain jumped overboard. Swimming out of sight as though a sea king was chasing him (though maybe there was a sea king chasing him). The silence remained before Zoro burst out into low laughter. Obviously finding the situation to be hilarious. 

__

_“Seems our captain has spoken.”_

And that was how they ended up here. 

Sailing towards the coordinates that were on the map without any idea of what they were getting themselves into. Nami, and Usopp had already voiced those concerns. 

“Luffy! This could be a trap! For all we know the marines are waiting there to capture us!” The pair had been trying to convince their captain to change his mind for the duration of the trip. Both obviously uncomfortable with their latest adventure, but it was all unheard by Luffy. 

“We’re going to get Ace.” It was almost like he were a broken record. All he would say was how they were going to rescue Ace, and all the things he would tell his brother when he saw him again. No one had the heart to tell him it could be a trick, not with how he was smiling from ear to ear like that. Hope filled eyes showing that he truly believed he was seeing his brother again. 

“H-Hey! Can you talk sense into him!?” Usopp turned around, and pleaded to the Sunny’s newest visitor. Specifically to a certain individual with a top hat, and bright blonde hair. A scar over his right eye, and a cheeky smile that made a shiver run up Usopp's spine. 

“Well, Luffy is one stubborn beast. I can try, but no promises.” Sabo sent a wide smile their way. Getting up from his spot in order to slowly make his way to where Luffy was still sitting. 

When the captain of the strawhats first learned about Ace being alive the first person he contacted was his brother, Sabo. The revolutionary leader dropped everything so he could be with his baby brother, and joined them on their journey as though the crew had been his friends for years. He seemed like a nice guy, and Luffy trusted him, so the crew had nothing to worry about. 

Sabo climbed the figurehead with ease, and plopped right next to the younger man so they could talk. The blonde gave his little brother a kind expression before speaking in a gentle tone. 

“So? Do you really think Ace is alive in this so-called other dimension?” It was enough to get him to turn towards the older male, big brown eyes burrowing into him before he turned back to the sea. 

“That guy said he was, so he is.” it was a simple response, and sometimes Sabo had to remind himself how innocent Luffy could be. Sometimes that boy would believe anything. 

“Yes, he did, but aren't you worried that it's a trick? That man could have lied.” Luffy barely even registered his words, and instead just smiled. Swaying back and forth happily as though a little song was playing in his head. 

“If that's the case then i’ll just beat them up!” He punched the air as the entire ship filled with Luffy’s easygoing laughter, and of course the blonde just had to join in as well. 

“I guess I can't expect anything less from you! Just know that i’ll be here to fight by your side if things go South.” Luffy pouted, obviously not liking someone saying they would protect him, but nodded anyway. Deep down he knew Sabo would let him fight his own battles if it came to that, but he was still annoyed. 

“You still want to sit here?” When Luffy proudly nodded Sabo decided to leave him be. Only giving the crew mates a half hearted shrug as his answer, watching with a laugh as they exasperatedly sighed. 

“I swear he’s going to get us killed one day…” Nami ran a hand through her hair. A part of her probably died a little on the inside as she tried to process what in the world her captain was getting her into. Wild goose chases just weren't her thing, but whatever the captain says goes. “I’ll just make sure we’re on course.” She had absolutely given up. 

“B-But we could be sailing into a trap! Does no one else see an issue with this but me!?” Usopp had tried to rally his fellow pirates in his favor, but it was far from working. Zoro was busy with his weights, Brooke was happily filling the ship with lovely music, and Franky seemed to be distracted with fixing something. It was a lost cause. Especially since Robin, Chopper, and Sanji were still deep within the ship doing their own thing. 

The young man jumped when a door was flung open, and Robin had exited with a book still in her hands. She seemed to be buried within it, and her lips were pressed into a fine line. Whatever she was thinking about must have been bugging her, but Usopp didn't seem to notice. His face breaking into a smile the moment he saw her form. 

“H-Hey! Robin! You agree with me right?” She didn't seem to hear him though, and walked right past him in favor of intercepting Nami. The woman was only able to give a confused expression, and before she could say a word she was interrupted. 

“I have read every book I could about dimension travel, but nothing says that it's actually possible. It seems we will need to be prepared for anything.” She seemed focused about something, and her eyes darkened slightly as she turned the page from her book. “There are theories that other words exist, but no proof.” She sighed, and slammed the book shut. Nami picking up on the ominous air that Robin was giving off. 

“Do you think Luffy will listen?” That only made the older woman laugh in her usual way, using a slender hand to cover her mouth as she did so.

“No, I don't think so. It seems we will have to investigate when that time comes.” Her voice was laced with a joyful tone that would put anyone on pins and needles! The crew knew she didn't mean to seem creepy, or uneasy, but it was the best she could do. That, and her weird sense of humor. “Are we getting close, Navigator?” Nami jumped when she heard herself be addressed, and blushed when she realized how lost in thought she truly was. Geez this whole thing was taking a toll on all of them. 

“Yeah, it should be much farther. Whatever it is.” She sighed, and then rested her head in the palm of her hand. “That map didn't mention what we’re supposed to be looking for. I don't know. I just can't help but be uneasy about the whole thing.” Most maps would at least have a rough sketch of what land mass, or object they needed to stop at. But not this one. This one just had a simple X drawn on it with coordinates written to the side. A part of her wondered where that marine captain had gotten such a thing, and if it was a coincidence like they thought before. 

“You shouldn't worry too much, navigator. We have been through much worse, and I’m sure we will be ok.” Her words were comforting at least. Robin’s expression relaxes when she sees the tenseness leave the young woman’s body.

“Y-Yeah, you're right.” Nami allowed herself to smile, and calm down. 

“Nami-swan! Robin-chan! I made you lovely ladies some drinks!” Both women had now completely forgotten their plight in order to talk with the happy blonde. Sanji now sporting hearts in his eyes as he immersed himself with the two women. The scene seems like something they would do every day, and many wouldn't think twice about it. A normal day, or so they thought. 

“Seems we aren't the only ones on this wild goose chase.” It was the first time Zoro had spoken up that day. The man normally too invested with napping, or training to really care what they did. Though now he had his one good eye trained to the blue ocean, and when it was set into a glare Luffy turned his attention towards it as well. When his crew said something needed his attention he knew it had to be serious! They would never say such a thing otherwise! (there were just no promises he would actually listen) 

Though when Luffy saw a little peek of a yellow that was all too familiar his smile brightened. He knew that ship from a mile away! 

“Hey! It's Torao!” The moment that excited scream left his lips he jumped from the figure head, and ran to the side of the ship like a child on Christmas day! He loved adventures with Torao! Those were always the best, and he was still hoping the man would join his crew! He jumped up and down in impatient glee as the submarine all of the sudden rose from the ocean waves, and showed itself in its full glory. 

Though it seemed Luffy was the only one excited. The young captain just ran in circles and cheered about how “cool” the ship was as the crew watched in confusion. Even Sabo seemed a little unnerved as he gripped his pole in case a fight would break out. It was uncommon for pirates to just cross paths in a friendly manner after all, and the blonde wanted to protect his little brother if needed. 

Thankfully, it didn't seem to go in that direction. 

The heart pirates captain made himself known. His usual dark expression, and calm eyes making an impression as the entire strawhat crew felt on edge. Same hat shadowing his face, and helping with the whole “surgeon of death” aesthetic he seemed to have adopted with stride. 

“Strawhat-ya. I’m not shocked to see you here.” The rest of the heart pirates got to work docking the submarine, paying no mind as their captain invited himself onto the Sunny. Eyes burrowing into Luffy’s happy little form, and the golden irises following as the young man hopped right to him. 

“Torao! Are you gonna spar me!?” Luffy just wanted to fight someone so bad! And who better than Law! Before anyone could stop him he wrapped himself all around the other man! Arms snaking over his torso like ribbons as Law could only scream in protest. All he wanted was one normal day, and here he was, with an excited human monkey attached to him. 

“No! Will you let go! Also, that's not my name!” At this point the strawhats had accepted what was happening. All of them relaxing, and going back to their normal duties like nothing was going on. Luffy had it covered, and that's all they needed to know. 

“Ok Torao! Whatcha doing here?” Luffy just ignored the growl that came from Law, and just laughed like crazy when he was forcibly ripped off of the man’s body. 

“Get off!” He glared as the young captain continued to laugh. Obviously upset at being made a fool, and wanting nothing more than to just turn around and leave. Luffy was intriguing to him, but also killed his sanity slowly. He was an idiot, but an interesting idiot. “I hope you realize that rumors spread fast, even out in sea.” When all he got was a blank expression in return the doctor sighed. “You're looking to travel to another dimension, correct?” Luffy just gave him a nonchalant shrug.

“No, i’m going to save Ace. I don't care about a dimanason thing.” Silence. Law breathed in, and out. Then he decided it was best to ignore the comment in favor of keeping his brain cells intact. 

“Sure. I’m searching for someone myself. Many others will also be lured by the promise of cheating death, so you need to stay on guard Strawhat-ya.” Luffy just stared, and blinked dumbly before responding. A part of him not understanding if this was a question, or just the man looking out for him. 

“I’ll beat them up then.” It was a simple answer, and just a very Luffy thing to say. It gave the crew a sense of comfort. Knowing that not even a strange rumor could affect the young man's easygoing disposition that seemed to infect everyone he came in contact with. It seemed Law had agreed, as he let out a low chuckle before shaking his head. As though he had given up trying to explain even something simple. 

Then, the sky grew dark. 

It flowed in like a thick fog. Suddenly, and without answer as to why. Leaving both crews to stare on in shock, and confusion. Here was no sign of a storm on the horizon, and even for the grandline this was uncommon. 

“S-Shit! All hands on deck!” Nami had jumped right into her duties as navigator! Directing, and trying her best to keep the ship afloat. All the bodies on board struggling to cope as the waves began to kick up at full force. 

Though Luffy didn't care about any of that. Instead his wide brown eyes were set onto the dark, cloudy sky. His head tilting to the side when he spotted what he had caught a glimpse of before. 

There, almost hidden by the storm, was a single white crack. Looking almost out of place, and sparkling like lightning. It was small, and some wouldnt of thought anything of it, but to Luffy it was the catalyst of all his emotions. 

“HEY! YOU GIVE BACK ACE!” Everyone froze when they heard him scream. Some staring at him in shock, and others seeming to just be confused as the young captain carried on like his usual self. 

“L-Luffy! Stop yelling, and help!” Usopp had tried to tear him away, but the moment his hand touched his shoulder Luffy burst forward. Rushing with vigor to where the crack was still sitting idly. One hand catching onto a confused Sabo, and the other trapping Law into its clutches. Both men babbling in a desperate attempt to stop the young captain from doing what they knew he was going to do. 

“ACE! I’M COMING TO GET YOU!” Before anyone could react Luffy had pulled himself back, and launched himself right at the large crack in the sky. Sending all 3 flying forward with only Luffy’s laughter to serenade their pain. 

Then, silence. The calm before the storm per say. No one dared to say a thing as their hearts beat against their chests. What in the world were they supposed to do after all!? Their captain just tossed himself to god knows where! Before they could even move a muscle though, a bright flash blinded them all. As the sound of what seemed to be glass shattering rang throughout their ears. Light consumes the environment around it, and erases the existence of the world to the human eye for just a second. When they had a chance to look back, their jaws could only drop. 

The sky was now blue, but instead of it having a few fluffy clouds there to greet them, There was a terrifying crack that stretched from sea to sea. No longer so small that one would pass by, but now a monster straight from a fairytale. Its presence noticed across the world as everything was changed forever. People disappearing in the flash of light left and right, while the remaining people were sent into chaos. 

It seemed the apocalypse had a name, and it was Monkey D. Luffy.


	2. Rain Rain Go Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To three pirates a modern world sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this!

Drip drip drip

The young pirate captain stirred when he felt something lightly hit his cheek. Something wet, and annoying. Tearing him away from the blackness of his consciousness as he groaned, and whined. He was so sleepy! He just wanted to stay in dreamland forever and ever! 

The moment Luffy had gotten close to the crack he was blinded by a bright light. Being met by a myriad of colors, and shaped before his vision went completely black. To the young man though it was all so exciting! A new world to explore, AND he gets to find Ace!? What more could he ask for? It would have been better though if not for the whole passing out thing. 

He all of the sudden felt his body get jostled. What felt like several hands had begun to shake, and move his limp form as Luffy could only moan in response. He wanted them to stop! Without a second thought he threw up his hand, and punched the closest thing to his body! He didn't care that he felt a face under his knuckle, he wanted to sleep! 

“OW! Are you kidding me!?” Luffy just ignored the angry voice in order to curl into himself and fall back asleep. Little snores escaping him as angry voices rose around his form. 

“I’m going to kill him. I’m going to do it.” Luffy honestly could have cared less. Sure, was that a weird high pitched voice? Yes! Was it going to interrupt the sleep he wanted to get? No! He liked going to the beat of his own drum. If someone wanted to stop him, then good luck! 

“Touch him, and you’ll have to go through me.” Another high pitched voice then tickled his ear as curiosity began to slightly peek in his core. That voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. “Here. I can get him up.” The voice was ignored, at least until he felt another soft hand against his shoulder. “Luffy, all the meat will be gone if you dont wake up.” MEAT!?

“MEAT!!!!” His eyes instantly opened, and the young captain popped up from his spot like a little jack-in-the-box. Looking around wildly only to be quickly disappointed when all he was met with was trees, and grass. Hey! Where was the meat!? He growled to himself before spinning around in place, and then turned his attention to the host of the voice that dared to trick him. 

There were two kids. One with blonde hair, and the other wearing a serious scowl. Both staring him down with confused, and anticipated expressions. Geez, what was up with them? He should be the upset one here! They lied about there being any meat! 

“There's no meat…” He pouted, and paid no mind to how squeaky his own voice turned out to be. 

“Sorry Lu, it was the only way to wake you up.” The blonde kid spoke first, and the moment he heard it Luffy was distracted once again. Strange, did he know this person? He tilted his head, and did his best to try to unravel the mystery. Only to just draw a blank. 

“Who are you, and where's the meat?” The angry kid just groaned loudly. Turning his head towards a nearby tree so he could lightly bonk his head against it. Wow, what a weirdo. 

“Luffy? You don't realize what happened, do you?” He could only blink dumbly. Blonde hair, dark eyes, and a very familiar top hat…..Nope, no clue! When the mystery kid didn't get an answer he just continued to speak. “It's me! Sabo!” OH! For once it all clicked into place. 

“WHAT!? SABO!?” His jaw dropped right to the floor. His tiny little brain trying its best to process what the hell was just revealed to him. “Wait, then….” He turned to where the other kid was still miserably pounding his head against the bark of the tree. Tan skin, evil looking glint in his eyes, and a leopard looking hat. OH! So that was Tarao! “Weird, you're both small now. How did that happen?” The other two remained silent. Law slowly turned to stare at him in shock before pointing an accusing finger at him. 

“The hell are you talking about!? You're a child too!” What? He paused, and then looked down at his hands. Yup, they looked small. He tilted his head to the side, and then poked his now chubby cheek as it all began to sink in. 

“WHAT!?” He began to look over himself thoroughly. Tiny feet, tiny arms, and just tiny everything! Though the more he got used to it, the more he stopped really caring about it. “Meh, that's really strange.” He then laughed wholeheartedly. A little giggle that fit his childlike body, and irritated Law to no end. He seemed to be close to saying something, but stopped himself. He just knew it would not be worth it no matter what he said. Sabo though just seemed slightly happy by it all. A freaking out Luffy was never good after all, and he preferred his little brother to be his cheery self. 

“It is kind of funny. It's been awhile since I've seen you so small, just like when we were kids.” he reached out, and ruffled up the mess of hair under his hat. Paying no mind to how Luffy tried to slap his hands away any second he could. A pout on his little features as he stomped his foot in annoyance. 

“I’ll grow taller again! You’ll see!” And Sabo had no doubt about that. Luffy's angry little eyes then flew around until they landed on Law, a smile breaking out on his features as he did so. 

“Shishishi! At least I'm the same height as Tarao!” Before the other kid could protect Luffy had scooped him up into a hug. Smiling happily as he rubbed their cheeks together in glee. He liked being the same height as Tarao! It made them even better friends in Luffy’s opinion! Of course Law thought otherwise. 

“Get off me!” He shoved the other boy away, a little growl escaping his mouth as he did so. “We shouldn't even be the same height. I’m older than both of you.” His face set into a puzzled expression. Thinking through something as the two brothers could only watch with confused puppy dog eyes. Sano though just decided to use the opportunity to pat the boy on top of his hat. A little growl being sent his way as Law’s annoyance built up. 

“Maybe you’re just a really tiny kid.” He just had his hand slapped away. Sabo just found it all to be hilarious as he chuckled quietly to himself. The tiny supernova really was funny. 

“I was not a short kid!” He stomped his foot, only to scrunch up his face in realization of what he had just done. “Something isn't right here. The two of you need to take this seriously.” He sent tiny glares all around their surroundings. Cold wind rushed through the branches, and left behind shivers. Staying in the cold was also not the best idea, even Luffy knew that. 

“Maybe we should find some shelter. A cave, or a tree with some sturdy branches. That's what we used to do before we made the treehouse.” Luffy smiled wide at the memory! Yeah! The treehouse! He had so many drawings up on the wooden walls, and his favorite blanket fort! A part of him missed that comfortable little home. Once they found Ace, he was going to bring him back to Dawn island so the three can see their treehouse again! Wait…...HE ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT ACE! 

“But we have to find Ace! He has to be here! That weird guy said so!” He tried to make a run for it, but was caught by Sabo. The taller boy was easily able to keep the tiny monkey child still as he growled, and wiggled. 

“I want to find Ace too, but we will be useless searching when it's so dark. Plus-” He paused when a low rumble ran out from the sky above. “-it seems like it's going to rain soon. I’m sure we can search in the morning. Maybe we’ll even find some food!” Sabo had tried to remain optimistic, but his happy smile barely swayed Luffy. The only thing to even dare take his mind away from Ace being the promise of food.

"Ok….." He let his hand be taken by Sabo, the blonde smiling before offering his empty hand to Law. 

"Here, you can take my other hand if you want." He was trying to be nice, but definitely not picking up on the anger that was radiating from the tiny surgeon of death. 

“I’m fine, thank you very much!” Law turned his nose right up at him, and then stomped ahead of the pair in search of shelter. The brothers just shared a look before following right behind. If he was grumpy then there was nothing they could do anyway. 

“Hey hey! Think we can find some food too!?” Luffy was starting to get hungry, and a hungry Luffy was never a good thing to deal with. Law just groaned from where he was walking in front of the pair. He just wanted this nightmare to end! 

“I’m not sure Luffy, but maybe we can find a pond to catch some fish at. We can cook them up too once we get a fire going we can fry them up!” That made both brothers cheer in glee! Luffy singing a short song about eating fish before he was quickly interrupted by a flash of lightning, and a low rumble of thunder. It even stopped Law in his tracks as he looked up at the sky with caution. 

“We should probably pick up the pace. If we don't find shelter soon you’ll be at the mercy of the elements.” It seemed even Luffy understood the urgency. The young boy pulled Sabo quickly forward so they could catch up to their friend, his expression now serious as he did so. Whether this is because he knew the severity, or because he wanted food, was unknown. 

Sadly, their search came up fruitless. They had thought of climbing up a tree to use as shelter, but that idea was thrown out of the window as well. The leaves just didn't seem to make a thick canopy to keep them safe from the approaching rain after all. It didn't help too when one droplet turned into two, and soon the three were being soaked by heavy rainfall. Thunder, and lightning shaking their tiny forms as they ran through mud, and thick underbrush. 

“Shit!” Law could only hold his hat against his head in a desperate way to keep himself dry. His feet slipping, and sliding in the mud that seemed to cover every inch of the forest. He hated how it caked to his ankles, and dirtied his shoes. A glare on his features as he stared at Luffy who was now happily making a mud pie. “If we survive this by some miracle, then i’m gonna kill you.” Luffy just turned to stare at him. Eyes wide as he blinked dumbly at Law, and then he offered the mud pie to him. 

“Do you want it? It can make you feel better.” The other boy just turned around, and bonked his forehead against a nearby tree. It was too kind for him to be angry, but too stupid for him to applaud the action. Sabo on the other hand was just watching the interaction from the sidelines. Shivering in his spot as the rain chilled his body. At least Luffy was still optimistic about their situation. 

“Come on Luffy. We need to move on.” The blonde stumbled around, and his legs began to feel like jelly as he did so. They had stopped because the three were beginning to feel weak. Their small child bodies were not built for dealing with so much physical exertion like their adult ones. It was frustrating, but they could get through it. The tiny messy haired kid made a small noise before trotting right back to his brother. Hands, and body completely covered in mud which only made Sabo quietly laugh at Luffy’s antics. Law though was beginning to grow impatient. 

“We can't sit around here all day. If we don't, the-” Before he could finish his sentence he accidentally stepped a little too far off the path. The ground under his foot crumbling, and sending him tumbling down like a boulder. Shit! 

He held up his hand, and concentrated everything on his devil fruit. “Room!” Yet, nothing happened. Wait. Why wasn't his devil fruit working!? His thoughts were then interrupted when his arm was all the sudden painfully slammed against a rock by the force of the fall. His scream echoing across the woods, and mixing with the yells of the other two boys. The sickening break that rang throughout Law’s ears made him wince up in pain, and he had to bite his lip to keep himself from yelling anymore than he already had. Finally, he tumbled down to a stop. His bruised, and battered body twitching as he tried to hoist himself back up. 

“Torao! Sabo, He’s hurt!” Luffy stared between both the blonde, and his fallen friend, with a scared expression. His mind seemed to try and process what in the world he was meant to do in a situation like this. He wasn't Chopper! How was he supposed to know! 

“I know Luffy! Come on.” Carefully, Sabo helped the pair down the steep hill. Slipping a few times, but thankfully nothing as bad as what happened to Law. Soon the two were by his side. Luffy crouching next to the pained boy, and taking his hand into his. He hated seeing his friends in pain, but just didn't know how he could help. 

“Hey! It's gonna be ok! Look!” Lufy then began to make an array of funny faces. Smiling, and giggling as he tried to make the other captain feel better. Of course he just got glares in response, but Luffy didn't know that. Laughter was the best medicine after all! 

“Law! What hurts? Are you going to be ok?” Sabo winced when he saw the awkward position the boy's arm was in. A trickle of blood coming from his head, and falling all the way down his cheek worrying the blonde to no end. 

“My arm is broken.” He tried to move, but yelped in pain the moment he tried. Falling down back to his stomach, and staying there as he cradled his arm. “I could have a concussion too, but i’m not sure.” He blindly reached around until he found his hat. Throwing it haphazardly back on his head before closing his eyes, and sighing. Sabo leaned down so he could help the man sit up, even if he had to use the blonde as someone to lean on. 

“We can get you to a doctor. I’m sure we ca-” He was interrupted though. 

“That's not what's important! My devil fruit power didn't work!” His yell even caught the attention of Luffy. The boy stopping his ramblings, and actions in order to look at where Law was. Big brown eyes staring at him blankly as he processed the emotions going through him. Sabo then held up a hand, eyes flicking with concentration before he began to wave it around wildly. Only for his hope to deflate. 

“Me too…...nothing.” Luffy didn't understand what was wrong with them, but there was definitely nothing wrong with his powe-

He stopped. Wow, that hurt. He tried to stretch his cheek like he always did, but instead it barely moved past an inch. Oh……

“AHHH! MINE ISN'T WORKING EITHER!” Luffy had begun to run around like crazy! Gum Gum Pistol! Gum Gum BattleAxe! None of it was working! Why!? Why wasn't his rubber powers working!? Sabo then grabbed his little brother and held him close to his chest. Running a hand through his hair, and shushing him to the best of his ability. Honestly, Sabo was still riled up himself. It was a lot to take in. 

“It's scary Lu, but I swear everything will b-” They were interrupted when a light all of the sudden blinded the trio. Forcing Sabo to cover his eyes, and try his best to shield Luffy from whatever it was that was approaching them. What he didn't expect was a person’s voice. 

“Holy shit those are kids! Hey! Did any of the other campers lose three kids!?”


	3. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate seems to enjoy messing with the three

“Ok, can you tell me your name sweetheart?” Luffy just pouted, and kicked his little feet in annoyance. He wasn't happy one bit. Not only was he separated from his brother, and Law, but they took his hat! How dare they take his hat! That was the worst thing someone could do, and he was livid! 

“Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy. I’m gonna be the king of pirates!” He yelled the last phrase, a determined expression on his face as he did so. The supposed social worker in front of him just laughed though, and ruffled up his hair. 

“Oh? Is that a game you've been playing with your friends Luffy?” He tilted his head, and growled a little. What in the world was she talking about!?

“Are you stupid?” Now that obviously did not go well with the nursing staff, and social worker. A few gasping in amusement, and others having to stifle their giggles. He even heard one whisper about how kids say the darndest thing. He was not a kid! “Can I have my hat back now!?” He was starting to get irritated. 

“Not yet sweetheart. Can you just answer a few more questions?” Luffy didn't want to answer anymore dumb questions! Most of the time he just ignored their questions anyway. “I’m going to ask you again. Where are your mommy, and daddy? Can you give me their names dear?” He didn't say another word, and just angrily stared off into space. They kept asking that! He hated that! 

“I don't have parents! Stop asking!” He watched in childish annoyance as she scribbled something down on a paper. He wanted his food, and he wanted his hat! 

In the other rooms things weren't going any better. Sabo was also surrounded by social workers, and nurses as he sniffled miserably. It seemed being in the rain gave him a cold, and the poor blonde couldn't be anymore upset. He didn't like doctors, and he especially didn't like being asked a million invasive questions. 

“Your first name is Sabo?” He nodded. A little too sleepy from the cold medicine he had been given by one of the nurses (grape flavored medicine was the worst). “And your last name?” He stayed quiet for a bit, and then shook his head. 

“I don't have a last name.” He threw that away when he ran away from home. He never wanted to be related to those disgusting vermin to begin with. 

“Nothing? Then what about that other boy? The one you called your brother?” How many times did he have to repeat this!? He groaned, and sunk down in his hospital bed. Glaring down this so-called social worker as she stared at him expectantly. He didn't even know what a social worker was, or why they kept asking him these questions. 

“We aren't blood related, but he’s still my little brother.” He knew how that sounded weird to many, but it was the truth. Luffy was his family. 

“And the other boy?” Oh. She meant Law. Now that he thought about it the moment they were brought into the hospital Law was whisked away to god knows where for his arm. The blonde winced when he remembered how bent out of shape it looked before he was wheeled away. 

“Law? We aren't brothers. I don't know him very well, but he's a friend of Luffy’s” He wasn't sure why he was saying so much. The medicine must be making him compliant as well as sleepy. God all he wanted was to curl up in a soft blanket, and snooze the night away. When he yawned a nurse stepped in between him, and the social worker. 

“Excuse me, but he needs to rest. Can you come back tomorrow?” The woman didn't seem happy about that, but she got up from her seat anyway. Smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt, before sending a look to Sabo. 

Her eyes said it all. They were confused, and full of suspicion. Obviously she wanted to ask more, but couldn't. So, she left. Sabo followed her form as the nurses buzzed around his tiny form. Tucking him in, and whispering sweet nothings that went in one ear out the other. It was just a lot for him to take in at once. 

“Do you want some sleep sweetheart?” He just nodded. He needed to sleep off this cold. His head was just splitting, and all he wanted was to wake up from this nightmare, but he still had things left unchecked.

“What about Luffy? Is he ok?” He was separated from his little brother, and all he could think of is where in the world they had taken him. His eyes watched as the nurses tried to stick his arm with an IV again, and he jerked it away the moment they tried to poke him. He wished they would stop that. 

“He's unhappy-” A few other nurses giggled, and Sabo had a feeling that “unhappy” was an understatement. “-but we’re trying to make the little spitfire comfortable.” Making Luffy comfortable would be an impossibility unless you give him exactly what he wants. That boy wouldn't know compromise even if it hit him in the face. 

“Can I see him before I go to bed?” He sneezed after that, sniffling up nasty balls of snot as he groaned in annoyance. Thankfully he was given a tissue to blow his nose with, which he thanked them quietly for.

“Of course! I’m sure he would love to say goodnight to you before you head off to dreamland.” Sabo winced at the baby talk. He wondered what the nurse would do if she realized he wasn't really a child. Not like they would believe him anyway. 

Soon, a sulking Luffy popped into sight. The angry little boy was led by a smiling, but seemingly tired, nurse that was just trying to keep the wild child next to her. He probably tried to bolt a few times which was why some of the other hospital staff seemed to be so on edge. The moment he saw Sabo though his mood took a 180! 

“Sabo!” He rushed right into the run, and catapulted himself onto the blondes bed! Holding onto his brother like a needy baby koala, and happily snuggling into his side. The older boy’s heart swelling at the affection. One thing he appreciated about Luffy was that he never feared to give him the love he craved. Latching on, and filling his brother with that warm feeling that he always wanted more of. His smile brightened up the room like the largest twinkling star he had ever seen. But he didn't give that same sweet smile to the nurses though. 

“Hey! Where's Torao!?” It was obvious that made him upset. Not being able to make sure his own friends were safe probably tore him inside, and out. Sabo may not be able to read his mind, but Luffy was very predictable. Right now he was probably thinking of how to get back to his crew, and find their brother (if he even was here). 

“Well, your little friend is going to need surgery to fix his arm. The doctor is just waiting for the swelling to go down before we start, so he’s in a different ward right now.” The younger boy’s jaw dropping as he stared at the woman with shocked filled eyes. 

“Is he going to die!?” The two nurses that remained in the room had to cover up their giggles before returning to their serious expressions. They probably thought he was cute. You know, maybe it was a good thing that Luffy acted so childish. At least no one would think they were out of place with his little brother around. 

“No sweetheart. He isn't going to die. The doctor will fix him right up, I promise.” That seemed to satisfy the boy enough for him to calm down. Going right back into cuddling his brother as though nothing had happened. 

“I’m gonna see him tomorrow!” His voice was muffled by Sabo’s hospital gown, but everyone could still hear it. 

“I’m sure he would love that! Now, I think it's time you go to bed.” The nurse that had brought Luffy tried to pick him up, but had her hand slapped away in retaliation. Luffy’s carefree expression now completely morphed to one of anger. 

“No! I’m staying here with Sabo!” As the older boy always said, it was impossible to tell Luffy what to do. He was even sure at this point bribing him with food wouldn't even work. Not when the boy had literally wrapped his legs, and arms around the blonde’s body. The nurse seemed to think, and then she crouched down to the boy’s level. 

“Alright, but it's our little secret. Ok?” She placed her finger to her lip in a shushing motion, before giving them both a cheeky wink. Maybe she realized it would be impossible to separate them, or she just wanted to be nice, either way Sabo appreciated it. Neither boy enjoyed being alone after all. Luffy was absolutely overjoyed when he heard that! 

“I’m sleeping with Sabo!” When the nurse sent him a stern glance he repeated what he said but in a whisper. Crawling right under the covers as he did so. Luffy was always a cuddler when he slept, and Sabo did not mind one bit. 

“Have sweet dreams boys.” Honestly, the blonde wished he could be that optimistic. He knew that all he would have is nightmares though. Because that's what was happening right before their very eyes. 

The next morning both boys were in a much better mood. Correction, Sabo still had his cold and Luffy was much happier than the day before. The little four year old with a full belly, and singing his heart out as he marched down the hallway. 

Luffy had demanded to see Law the moment he had woken up! Refusing to shut up until a nurse finally agreed to take him to where the other boy was recovering from surgery. The nurse said he was doing ok, but the little boy wouldn't calm down until he saw it for himself. 

“Gonna see Torao! Angry angry Torao!” He sang the same song over, and over again. Skipping along as Sabo followed right behind. It was sweet, and it made his stuffy nose a little more tolerable. 

“Slow down sweetheart.” The blonde could only sigh in annoyance. No matter how hard they tried the pair could not shake any of the staff. They followed him around as though they were connected by a leash, and it was more than annoying! He was used to being independent. Sabo’s own parents could barely be bothered to check in on him, and he pretty much raised himself. So he despised being treated like he needed the help of others. 

“NO! You wont give me my hat so screw you!” He could only snort in amusement. Aw, yes. Luffy was pretty much the same as him, but just refused to take orders of any kind. He was headstrong after all, and no one can snuff out his flame. 

“He’s right in there dear.” The moment those words were uttered the little boy had begun to run even faster, jumping in the air with a cheer that only Luffy could accomplish. 

“TORAO!!!” He waddled right in, and tried to jump into the other boy’s hospital bed like he did the night before, but was stopped by a male nurse. Little limbs struggling in his hold as Law just watches with a bored expression. He didn't seem particularly pleased to see Luffy, but his eyes did slightly soften. 

“He's still healing! You can't do that.” It was rare for anyone to try and scold his brother, and Sabo had to admit it was slightly entertaining. Luffy just gave him a glare that matched the man’s stern eyes. 

“I wanna see Torao!” Law just rolled his eyes. Leaning back in his hospital bed as he let out a sigh. His arm was wrapped up in a thick, bright yellow, cast. Held close to his body in a protective manner, and Sabo had a feeling it probably hurt like hell. 

“Well, here I am. You saw me.” His voice was dripping with sarcasm, but Luffy barely picked up on it. Instead he bounced over and sent a large sunny smile to his friend. Law may not want to admit it, but Sabo saw the way his lip twitched into a smile. Though quickly the little monkey's attention was torn away when he saw a small pile of strange black papers on the boy’s bed. 

“Torao? What are those?” He picked one up, head tilting in confusion as he tried to make heads or tails of it. It didn't feel like normal paper, much too slick feeling, and it was decorated with weird white splotches that were not very clear. To Luffy this was just a very bad picture. It was quickly snatched out of his hands though. 

“Give me that! That doctor guy said it was called an X-Ray. A weird machine that lets them see through muscle, and skin so you get a clear picture of the bone.” He looked through the three pictures he had before showing on to Luffy. “This was my arm before the surgery. My radius snapped like a twig from that fall.” Sabo could only wince when he peeked over to have a look. Law was right, it really did look like it snapped like a twig.

“Good thing i’m rubber! I never have to worry about broken bones!” Both boys jumped when they heard the tiny captain yell out, and Sabo rushed to cover his mouth. Shit! He quickly looked around only to relax a little when he realized the nurses were at their station outside the door. Close enough to keep an eye on them, but not close enough to hear what they were saying. 

“Luffy you need to be careful.” He crouched down, and made sure to whisper quietly. All just to make sure no one would overhear. “I don't think we should mention our devil fruits here, or that they don't seem to be working.” He knew Luffy wouldnt understand, but he had to try. The last thing they needed was to be taken, and experimented on by the people of this strange world. He normally was carefree, and fun loving, but being a revolutionary taught Sabo to be careful. Never underestimate people, and to expect the worst. 

The little boy in front of him just nodded, a pout on his features as he played with a loose string on the too big shirt he was given that morning. “I want my rubber powers back…” He sounded as he looked, an angry child. Seeing the world as a just, and fair place. And confused when things don't go the way they wish. Though Sabo never really had a chance to live an innocent, and ignorant life like that. 

“That may be for the best. I don't think they have devil fruit powers here.” When Law spoke, it was as though he was demanding attention. Absolutely forcing the other two boys to give their undivided curiosity to him. The two waited patiently for him to continue before Law just sighed, and reached under his pillow. Feeling around until he pulled out two thick medical textbooks, and one random book Sabo couldn't place. 

“Look, when I was being transported back here after surgery I snatched these when no one was looking. Because no way in hell I'm staying here without something to read! But this morning I realized something.” He began to flip through the random one, eyes set in concentration until he stopped at what seemed to be a random page. “Here! It says world map here, but its nothing close to a map i’ve ever seen.” He turned it so the other two could see, and the blonde swore his jaw dropped the moment he looked. 

It said it was a world map alright, but it looked nothing of the sort. No grand line, or West Blues. Instead there was North America, and an Atlantic ocean? He had no idea what any of this was. Well, other than the glaring truth. 

“So, we are in another world. The guy really was telling the truth, right Lu?” Sabo turned, and stopped when he saw Luffy’s reaction. His head down, and face hidden by his messy hair. Was he scared? Sad? Slowly Sabo reached forward to pull him into a hug. “H-Hey Lu. It's going to be o-” Instead of tears though, the little boy jumped up in a cheer. 

“AMAZING! We get to explore a whole new world! Just for us! Shishishi, I wonder what we’ll find.” Sabo could only sign in relief at that. He should have known that Luffy would be happy about this. He wasn't the type to be depressed, or sad, about anything. Everything was just a big adventure! 

“Yeah Lu! We’re gonna have a big adventure once we get out of this hospital.” Sabo felt so bubbly and happy at the thought of running around, and getting into trouble with his brother. Making up for all the lost time that he missed out on because of his amnesia. 

“That's if we can get out.” Once again Law spoke out. His face screaming the oh so familiar pessimistic attitude the guy always had. He wasn't sure if the captain ever had an optimistic thought in his life. Luffy just placed his hands on the side of his hips, and gave his friend the best proud face he could muster. 

“We will! Stupid doctors cant keep us here!” he was right! Since when did doctors care what happened to them? Most would just patch up their wounds and let them go after all. No questions, and no care to where they went. How it was on Dawn Island at least. 

“It won't be so easy here. Do you know what a social worker even is?” The two just blinked dumbly, and Law could only facepalm in an annoyed manner. “Thankfully someone was smart enough to ask. They deal with abandoned, and abused kids. Taking them out of bad homes, and placing them in new ones. What i’m saying is that there's no way in hell they will just let us walk out the front door. As it seems this world is much stricter with what happens with children.” Sabo, and Luffy could only stare at each other with a mixture of shock and confusion. Huh, maybe it wouldn't be easy. 

“Well-” Sabo pulled up a chair, he had a feeling this would take awhile. “-We should find a way to stay together. If we can escape together before the social workers can take us away then we won't have anything to worry about. The last thing we need is to get separated.” Law nodded in agreement, eyes sparking as his mind got to work. If anyone could figure out a way to make things work it was the surgeon of death. 

As the two started to discuss Luffy had grown bored. Wandering off from the pair so he could go stare out the window. The sun was out today, and the little boy could only purr in content as the warm rays shone onto his face. He wanted to be outside so bad! Law was so lucky that his window looked out onto the street. Though Luffy did think it looked weird out there. 

Everything was just perfectly organized. Nothing like Foosha’s rough roads, and forest like area. The roads smooth with cars driving by (he wondered if Usopp would drive him around in a car again?), and the grass cut into perfect squares. It was weird, and very boring. He was about to turn away, when he saw a pair walking down the sidewalk. Oh? One big form, and one little form walking hand in hand.

The older man was really tall, and the sight of him made Luffy press his face against the glass in excitement. Wow he was a giant! Was it possible for a man to be that tall!? His hair and mustache were black, and messy beyond comparison. Very similar to the little boy that was walking next to him with a skip in his step. 

His hair was the same thick black locks that barely reached past his ears, but had a wave to it that seemed untameable. Dark eyes with a rebellious sparkle in them, and a little smirk on his features as he chattered away to the man. Many wouldn't think much of the scene. Though the moment Luffy saw a splash of freckles against his cheeks he had only one thing on his mind. 

“ACE!” He screamed, and burst from his spot. Pushing past a concerned Sabo, and the multiple hands of the nurses. He could barely process what was happening, or where he was going. All he knew was that he needed to get to Ace! “Ace! Ace! Ace!” He evaded every attempt to capture him, and he laughed in glee as he left them all in the dust. Keeping it up until he burst from the front doors, and threw himself right in the street! A few cars honked, but he didn't care. Didn't even blink when one swerved to avoid him. His tunnel vision mind only cared about one thing, and that one thing was only a few feet away from him. 

“ACE! I FOUND YOU!” He tackled the boy to the ground. Yells, and shouts of pain rang out throughout the air. Luffy though just held on tight, hugging the shit out of his brother as he smiled from ear to ear. He found Ace! He told them all he would find his brother! 

The two pulled away for a second, and Luffy continued to smile as he looked over his brother’s face. Confusion, fear, but then after a few seconds there was recognition in those dark pools. 

“W-Wait, Luffy!?” The little boy squealed in joy, and hugged his brother closer. They were finally together again after two years! They could be a family again! 

“Hey! Off my son you brat! Who even are you?” He let out a small noise as he was forcibly lifted off Ace. Blinking dumbly as he stared at the taller man. The two stared at each other before Luffy decided to finally speak. 

“Im Luffy! I’m gonna be the pirate king!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...someone said in one of the movies there are cars. So just gonna throw it in


	4. The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ASL are reunited, and the pirate king alive and well makes an appearance

“You better not have died, Luffy! I swear I will hit you.” Ace had an impatient expression on his face, and his arms crossed across his chest. The kids had been moved to a large playroom that was inside the childrens ward. All sitting criss cross applesauce in a circle as they relayed stories from the past two years to their brother. The shock from Sabo being alive was enough to shake up Ace, nonetheless the rest of the craziness that had occurred. Luffy just puffed up his cheeks at his brother’s statement. 

“I did not! I just flung myself through the crack!” Sabo sighed, and shook his head. Aw, yes. Classic Luffy behavior. It seemed Ace even understood as he didn't question it further other than giving him a soft smile. Reaching forward so he could ruffle up his hair lovingly. His smile filled with so much joy that Sabo wished he could see forever. 

“Yeah I shouldnt of expected that.” It was a sweet scene. The three brothers once again together, and inseparable. The blonde jumped though when the freckle-faced boy pointed right at him. “And Sabo! I can't believe you were alive all this time!” Now what Sabo didn't expect was for the boy to pull him right into a big hug. Rubbing his face in his shoulder, and squeezing him as though it would be the last time they ever hug. “You're a jackass for not reaching out, but I'm so happy you were ok.” His words were so soft, and kind. Was Ace always this cuddly? He couldn't remember, but the action made something in Sabo burst with joy. 

“Ace! I want hugs too! You never gave hugs when we were kids!” Luffy had instantly jumped up from his spot. His little arms stretched out in a demanding fashion, and pouted when he was left there waiting for more than a few seconds. 

“Alright alright. You're impatient as always.” Sabo felt so cold, and alone when his brother pulled away. Eyes watching as Ace bounded over to pull the tiny boy into a hug, and smiling when he saw how Luffy just melted at the affection. 

The three were always very attention starved when they were kids. Him, and Ace never really knew how to accept it though. Nor did they know how to really give affection. So seeing the eldest brother so easily hug, and snuggle Luffy was a shock. Who in the world was this person, and what did he do to Ace? 

“Shishishi! I like your hugs Ace. You should hug more often.” It all just felt so right, being together again. Like they never had been separated. 

“I was taking my son to the park! Last I checked that wasn't a crime!” The three jumped when they heard a new voice. Deep, and booming as it rattled their cores. Ace on the other hand didn't seem bothered by the slightest, and instead just sighed. It all just brought a question into Sabo’s mind. 

“Ace? Who even is that?” The large stature, and dark mustache seemed familiar, but he just couldn't place it. 

“Oh, him? That's my dad.” Ace jumped back slightly when his brother’s yelled out in shock. It just couldn't have been possible! That would mean that….

“W-Wait! That man is the pirate king!? B-But, wait, why are you calling him dad? You never called that guy your dad!” Sabo shot up from where he was sitting and marched right up to where Ace was still hugging Luffy. “Explain!” it was all too insane! 

“Explain what?” The boy just tilted his head in confusion. Giggling when Luffy snuggled into his chest. The blonde just let out a little huff. 

“Why are you calling him dad? You hate him! Always have! What changed?” It made no sense! He looked like Ace, but he didn't act like him. The boy though just blinked a few times before humming in thought. 

“Oh, guess your right. I mean, I have lived with mom and dad for two years so….” A mom and dad. Something the three of them never had. Luffy’s parents abandoned him, and Sabo’s were both abusive assholes. “It just feels right! But don't tell the old man that, I will never hear the end of it!” He supposed it made sense, but there was also a deep feeling he couldn't place. 

“Is she as nice as Grandpa always said? Your mom?” Sabo could tell the littlest brother had felt the same. Eyes going between happy, and confusion as he looked up at Ace. The freckle faced boy just got this far away look in his eyes. 

“Yeah, she's amazing. Really kind, and the best mom anyone could ask for.” He smiled so bright, and wide as though a good memory had just popped into his mind. They came here to rescue him, and here he was living it up. Sabo just shook his head to himself. No, that was wrong. He should be happy that Ace was doing so well, right? 

Luffy then interrupted his thoughts by tugging on his big brother’s sleeve. “Hey! Ace! The stupid nurse wont give me my hat back. Wanna help me beat them up for it?” Thank god no one was in the room to hear them. “Oh! I need to show you Torao too! He’s one of my friends, and its stupid that the doctors wouldnt let him leave his room.” He spoke matter of factly, an annoyed glare on his features. “I don't like these people.” He could say that twice. 

“The rules here are just stricter. It's annoying, but you’ll get used to it.” Sabo doubted that. At least, he knew Luffy never would. Ace then took his little brother's hand into his own, squeezing it gently with a sweet smile on his face. Sabo was only able to stare in shock. Holy moly, never had he seen the boy so soft. “Let’s see if we can talk to someone about your hat.” It seemed even Luffy was shocked. Lips pressed into a thin line, and eyes slightly skeptical, but he went along with the boy anyway. 

Sabo could only sigh to himself in the empty room. His body gave out just a bit as he collapsed against one of the tiny child sized chairs. This was all just too much for his tiny heart. What were the odds that they found Ace right away, AND the damn pirate king at that fact. It was all too surreal. 

He was thankful that Ace took him being alive all this time so well. A part of him still had this gnawing guilt that ate away at him. If only he remembered sooner. Maybe he could have helped Ace that day instead of leaving him for dead. He could have made sure all three brothers were reunited once again, but he didn't, and he hated that. 

With Luffy and Ace the two were calmly walking in between bustling nurses. Luffy only able to send a single glance towards the pirate king who was very much enjoying towering over the police officers before being pulled out of sight. No fair! He wanted to talk to him! The little boy was quickly distracted though when they pair walked up to a nurse. 

“Excuse me. Miss?” There was something familiar! Makino had taught Ace all about manners when they were kids, so he was used to his polite way of speaking with strangers (though that didn't mean he acted polite). Then the nurse turned away from her computer, looking down at the two with sweet eyes. 

“Hello sweetheart, how can I help you?” She stopped typing, and moved so she was facing the two of them. She definitely saw them as a bunch of kids, and that annoyed Luffy to no end. Though it seemed like Ace didn't seem to mind. Just continued to smile sweetly, and try his best to act like a polite little boy. 

“Can my friend have his hat back? It's the one made of straw! Red ribbon!” He smiled brightly, and bounced on the balls of his feet. Though sent a small glare to Luffy when the boy didn't follow suit. What? He didn't like the people here. 

“I’m sorry sweetie, we can't give it back yet. Not until he checks out with a foster family.” Luffy did not know what a foster family was, nor did he care. He just wanted his hat back! 

“B-But it's really important to him! It's all he has left from his family, and he can't sleep without it.” To end off his little speech Ace’s lip began to quiver. Giving off the image of a sad little kid trying his best to help his friend. Oh! Was Luffy supposed to do that? In a desperate effort to copy his brother he did the same, but came off more awkward than realistic. The nurse seemed conflicted for a bit, but then slowly sighed in defeat. 

“I guess it couldn't hurt. Wait here, dears.” Luffy cheered loudly, unable to stay in place as he watched the woman get up from her seat and move to somewhere. He was getting his hat back! His hat was back! In a spur of happiness he jumped at Ace, and pulled him into a hug. He was just so happy! 

“Thank you Ace!” His brother maybe was a little taken aback, but soon he was hugging him back. Keeping the small boy close to his chest as he smiled wide. 

“I really missed you Lu. I wished you weren't here, but i'm happy nonetheless.” Huh? Seeing his confusion Ace continued on. “Being here normally means you're dead. I didn't want that for you.” Luffy didn't get it, but he was getting hugged so he had no complaints. 

“There you are sweetheart. One straw hat.” The sound that came out of Luffy’s mouth was almost animalistic as he grabbed, and clawed at the nurse until his precious hat was back in his clutches. His heart warmed with joy the moment he was able to feel the familiar woven straw in his hands, and right away it was thrown back on his head. 

“MY TREASURE! I wont lose you ever again!” He wiggled in joy, and happiness. Giggling like mad as he pet his favorite hat without any sign of stopping. It was the longest he had been away from his treasure, and he could now relax with it in his grasp. 

“Try not to lose it next time Lu.” The little boy glared at the laughing seven year old. Even now his big brother was making fun of him! 

“Ace! Where are you!? We’re going home son!” Luffy had to cover his ears the moment the booming voice filled the children’s ward. His sensitive ears were not used to loud noises yet, and before he could stop himself he whimpered. 

“S-Sir, please quiet down. You're scaring the kids.” From past the desk Luffy could see the man’s large form stomping around the hallway, and being chased around by a nurse barely twice his size. The man just scoffed, a carefree smile on his features as he did so. 

“I’m sure they're just fine! They could use a little excitement!” He laughed in a joyous way that shook the entire hallway. Ace just sighed. 

“I better stop him before he rips down the place looking for me.” He gave Luffy a sympathetic pat on the back before quickly scurrying to where the large pirate king was waiting. “Dad!” The man’s expression instantly melted into a loving, and happy expression. Bending down to scoop up the small child with ease. 

“There's my little prince! You had me worried there for a bit!” He brushed back a few dark curly locks, and planted a kiss to the boy's forehead. The man barely took in how red Ace’s face was the moment the nickname left his mouth. 

“Please stop calling me that. Its dumb, and embarrassing.” He scowled, and slapped away the offending lips as his father just bellowed out in laughter. 

“Why!? Can a father not spoil his son rotten?” Luffy could tell he had good intentions. He always had a good feel for people. Something about the man just told him that he loved Ace, and it made him happy. The complete opposite of what they all expected for years. 

When the toddler peeked out from behind the desk he was instantly spotted by the man himself. Dark, and sinister looking, eyes locked on to his messy hair in an instant, or so they thought. And of course when the man moved closer Luffy just stared up at him with blank eyes full of determination. 

“How the hell did you get that you little punk?” With a large finger he poked at the comically large hat sitting on the boy's head, and in retaliation said finger almost got bit off. 

“Watch it dad-” Ace wiggled his way free, dropping to the ground with ease so he could reunite with Luffy. “-he really will bite your finger off if you touch it. Speaking from experience.” The man just looked between the two before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. Both boys jumped the moment the loud noise reached their ears. Luffy made sure to hold his hat close, and was ready to protect it if need be. 

“Well, he’s a spirited little guy! Ain't he!?” He sitting criss cross the pirate king absolutely towered over both kids. “This old man was just curious because that hat looks like one I used to own! Gave it to a cabin boy of mine though.” He had this wistful look. Like he was remembering something pleasant that he never wanted to forget. “Shanks was like a son to me. Wonder how he’s doing?” He may have been talking more to himself than to the kids, but that didn't stop the way Luffy’s face elated in excitement at the sound of a familiar friend. 

“WHAT!? You know Shanks!?” The man seemed confused, until something sparked in those dark eyes. 

“Oh, you're that little brat who tackled my boy. Luffy, right?” The boy just nodded. Eyes not giving away a single bit of emotion as he did so. “You also said you wanted to be the pirate king. So tell me, how do you know Shanks?” It sounded serious, but something in his eyes seemed so hopeful. Waiting with bated breath so to say. And of course Luffy did not hold back. 

"Shanks is the coolest pirate ever! He has his own crew, and no one can beat him! He told me to give him back this hat when I became pirate king, and I know I will!" Once they got the little guy going there was no stopping him, and the man did not care whatsoever. Smiling ear to ear, and nodding his head as Luffy recounted every little experience he had with the redhead. From their first meeting, to the fateful encounter with the sea king. Just chatting away about his favorite topic. 

"I see. I'm glad he's become a good man! Couldn't ask for anything more from one of my boys!" The man beamed with pride. Chest puffed out as he smiled like a cat who caught the canary. Though, Luffy was just confused. 

"How do you know Shanks old man?" He watched with his normal expression as the man sputtered and floundered at the name given to him. 

"O-Old man!? I'll let you know that I'm Gol D. Roger! Pirate king and a force to be reckoned with! Not just any old man! Also, that troublesome redhead was my cabin boy! Known him since I found him as an Itty bitty baby!" The idea that Shanks had ever been a child seemed impossible to Luffy. No matter how hard he thought he just couldn't imagine it! 

"Wow! No way! That's really cool, old man!" Of course, Roger was not happy to hear himself being called an old man again. 

"I'm not old you little brat!" He used a large finger to poke the boy on his forehead. Laughing to himself when it sent the tiny four year old back a few steps. “You are a spirited little thing, will give you that. Now tell me, did Shanks give you that hat?” Luffy just slowly nodded. Holding it close to his head as he glared up at the strange man. Ace on the other hand just watched the interaction with confusion. 

“Dad? How did you know that Red-Haired Shanks gave him that hat?” There was a few seconds of silence before the man responded. 

“Cause I gave it to him.” The two little boys stood there in disbelief, barely processing what they had just herald before all hell broke loose. 

“WHAT!? This hat was yours, old man!?” He plucked up his hat and stared at it in shock. He had no idea his precious treasure had such a history! Well, other than the adventures he took it on. 

“You bet that was mine! Also, stop calling me old!” Roger though was quickly distracted when he leaned in to get a good look at the little straw hat. “You’ve taken great care of it though. Looks just like the day I got it.” With a kind smile he ruffled up Luffy’s messy hair, and the man practically melted when the touch starved child leaned into the touch. Ace knew that look in his eyes, and chose that moment to make his own move. 

“Luffy and Sabo were brothers to me for years back in our world! I can't go home without them! Please dad. For me?” Ace knew the moment he shot the man those googoo eyes it was hook, line, and sinker. There was no way the man could deny him now. Though he supposed maybe it was overkill. Roger has always had a soft spot for children, and it was no different here. 

“I don't see why not!” Without a single sign of holding back the man scooped up the four year old child into his arms. Carrying him into the large playroom that the ward had, and dark eyes locking right on to the only kid in the room. Sabo tending up the moment the pirate king came into view. 

“Oi, Ace! That him?” The man crouched down so the two could be face to face. Watching with concentration as the little boy nodded happily. “Got it!” He quickly rushed forward, and scooped the little blonde headed child into his arms. Laughing all the way, and snuggling both shocked kids as he did so. 

“A-Ace!? What's happening!?” Poor Sabo was left stunned as he was smooshed against the happy man’s cheek. It was all just so surreal! The pirate king of all people was parading him around like he was one of his own kids! What did the world come to!? Ace just held up his hands in an attempt to calm the freaking child. 

“It's ok Sabo! You're gonna come home with me!” The hope in his voice was something that no one could miss. Even Luffy, who was just sitting there staring blankly, broke into a tiny smile at the thought of being with his big brother again. 

“Is Torao coming with us too?” It was a simple question, and one that had been nagging at Luffy’s mind for a while now. He didn't want to leave his friend all alone after all. 

“He has to stay in the hospital until he's healed Lu, remember?” Sabo felt bad for him, but nothing they could do to help. Though it seemed like this sparked something in Rogers mind. 

“One moment.” The man was completely off the wall excited. Placing the kids down, and feeling around his pockets until he pulled out something neither Luffy nor Sabo had ever seen. A flat rectangle with a glass face, and thick case surrounding it. Both boys jumped in shock when it lit up, and soon the man was typing something away on it. 

“Hey! Clyde! I can use your help again!”


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rouge!!!!!

“So you're up and running off with your dead/not dead brother, and the freaking pirate king of all things? Leaving me all alone, how cruel.” His monotone voice was dripping with sarcasm as he leaned back in his hospital bed, and sighed. Law obviously extremely annoyed, and as he rolled his eyes it made how he felt clear. Of course Luffy did not pick up on the sarcasm whatsoever, and was by the boys side with big sad eyes.

“It's ok Torao! We’ll get you out! Promise!” He took the other boy’s hand with a vice grip. Smile breaking out onto his face as he did so. Though Law tried to hide it he did look away with a blush on his cheeks. The affection filled him with warmth, and allowed him to ignore the well placed glare being sent his way. Sabo wanted more than anything to tell the guy to leave his baby brother alone! How Luffy attracted maniacs he had no idea. 

“So, what now? We can't just separate without any means to contact one another. The hell are we supposed to get back if we are in different places!?” He groaned, and slapped his forehead against the palm of his hand. Things were just going from bad to worse, and the doctor for once did not have a plan.

“Actually, I think I can help with that.” Ace had stepped forward from where he was standing. He had stayed out of the conversation to be respectful, but now felt he had some use. The boy felt around the nearby table before grabbing at a pen and a small notepad. Scribbling away as the other three boys were left to watch on. Then, after some time, he shoved it under Law's nose. 

“Here. it's my dad’s phone number. It's like a DenDen Mushi, but more high tech. With this you can stay in contact.” As he spoke he continued to smile, and paid no mind to how the other boy stared at it like chopped liver. 

“I guess this works, but I still have a bad feeling.” The feeling that something will go wrong refused to leave the young doctor. What was he supposed to think after all? This was Luffy they were talking about! He had ripped through space and time just then, and there was no telling what he would do next. Said four year old was just happily picking his nose before he snapped back into reality. 

“Just focus on getting all better Torao, and then you can come live with us!” Of course he didn't care about the small details! He just wanted his friend to heal up! Such an attitude though just made Law burst into quiet laughter. He really was a crazy monkey. Despite the slew of optimism there was still one more question Law had. 

“Hey. Ace, right?" When he got the freckle faced boy’s attention he continued. “You still haven't told us who this Clyde person is. Care to enlighten us?” It was something that had been eating away at him since the three boys had mentioned it. Absolutely hating how no one would tell him anything. 

“Oh! Yeah, him. I don't know exactly, but he's someone from our world. He helps people like us who end up here, and makes sure we can live comfortably. Forges birth certificates, and whole lives for us so the people here won't get suspicious. He's a big reason no one blinked an eye when I appeared in my parents lives.” Did the other three understand what that meant? No! Absolutely not! Who cared about things like bird certificates after all!? Definitely not them! Though it did make the gears in Law's brain turn. 

“Alright boys! Let's head out!” The familiar booming voice had shook the entire room to its core. The boys needed to steady themselves before the large, and frightening form of Gol D. Roger came barreling in. The man didn't even seem to care as he beamed with a blinding smile. 

“Dad! You need to learn to be quiet!” Ace stomped his feet, and glared up at his father. A look that seemed to have been practiced with time, and with words that must have been uttered frequently. That was proved right when the older man just scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

“Sounding like your mom everyday, eh son?” He leaned down and ruffled the little guy's hair. Laughing happily when he got a pout in response. Before the two could process what was happening the man scooped up the tiny kids. Bellowing out in laughter the entire time when he spotted their shocked faces. 

“H-Hey! Put me down!” Sabo kicked, and screamed the moment he was no longer allowed to touch the ground. He hated being picked up! Despised the fact he had no control! He didn't need someone to carry him around! He was fine on his own! He thought maybe Luffy would feel the same, but instead he hung limply in the man’s arms as he stared off into space. He supposed it made sense that he wouldn't mind. 

“Now boys! No reason to get antsy. I can't have you running off by yourself after all!” He chuckled, a little quieter this time, and held both boys closer to his chest like a comforting hug. It made Sabo feel weird. Not bad per say, but he definitely had no idea how to feel about such affection. He was going to ask to be put down, but was cut off when he broke out into a barrage of little coughs. His cold wasn't so bad, but he was still incredibly stuffy with junk all in his lungs. Though when he peeked towards the one adult in the room he noticed his large features were filled with concern. Honestly he was more upset about it then Sabo himself. 

“What in the!? when did you get sick!?” Despite the child's struggling he was able to lay the back of his palm against his forehead. Pulling a face the moment he realized the child was running a fever. Sabo just slapped the hand away. 

“I’m fine!” He had been sick many times, and had been just fine dealing with it on his own! It was too weird anyway to have the pirate king of all people fussing over him. Despite his words the man happily bounced him in his arms. Like what a father would do to comfort their child. 

“Tough little guy! That's good!” His smile was full of pride, and happiness. “I’m sure Rouge will make you some of her famous soup though. Even the toughest men melt after having a bite!” The man burst into a barrage of deep laughter once again. Sabo and Luffy having to cover their ears in order to keep their eardrums from bursting. The man needed to learn what an inside voice was! 

“Mom really is a good cook.” Ace spoke so whimsically, and when Sabo turned to look at him he saw a sweet smile on his face. Ace really was happy here, wasn't he? Was he happier here than with them? Were they nothing to him now? He was jolted out of his thoughts though when Roger began to move. 

“Off home we go boys!” Crap! They were leaving already!? 

“Bye bye Torao! I’ll see you soon!” Luffy quickly waved to his friend, and his smile grew even brighter when Law slowly waved back. He wished his friend could go with them, but he just knew they would be together again soon. 

“Clyde will take care of it kid! Good man, he is!” Luffy had no idea who that was, but if the old man said he was good then he was good! That's how he thought after all. 

“Can we go home now? I’m hungry!” Ace seemed to have been getting impatient. Tugging on the man’s shirt, and rubbing at his eyes sleepily. Sabo supposed it was a long day for him, and emotionally exhausting, at the same time. Looking at Luffy he could tell it was the same for him. The little guy close to nodding off in the man’s arms, and his thumb slowly finding its way into his mouth. Sabo wished he was back in his adult body so he could keep him safe more now than ever. 

“Alright alright! Off we go brats!” Before any of them could protest the man had scooped up Ace, and took off running down the hospital corridor. Ignoring the yells, and screams of nurses for him to slow down. Why did Sabo feel this would be a long day? 

The next thing the two boys knew they were thrown into a car, and driving off to who knew where. Sabo was fortunate enough to have a window seat at least. Letting him look out at the world around him as he tried to piece together the place they were now in. 

A place of uniformity, and strangeness if you asked him. 

“You ok Sabo?” He turned to see Ace staring at him. The boy was sitting in some weird contraption called a “child seat” and honestly the blonde just felt plain bad for him. That just seemed like torture! 

“Y-Yeah. I’ll be ok. It's just a lot.” That was the truth too. None of this was what the blonde had expected to be honest. He thought they would be in and out quickly with their brother in tow, but instead they had fallen down a deep rabbit hole. With no way out. 

“If you need to talk I'm here Sabo. Brothers again, just like old times.” Just like old times? The blonde wasn't even sure how accurate that was in his own memory, nonetheless if he can replicate it himself. Yet, he couldn't tell Ace a single bit of this. 

“Mm, meat.” Luffy cut in as the youngest sibling muttered out something in his sleep. Snuggling closer to Ace’s shoulder, and suckling his thumb as he snoozed away happily. Sabo was now a little jealous to be honest. Wishing he could just adapt so easily like the little captain. The silence was nice though. With the sun setting off in the distance, and the quiet lull of the car, the blonde began to feel slightly at ease. 

“Hey! We’re almost home.” Leaning a little past the four year old Ace pressed his face against the glass. Smiles all around as he excitedly pointed towards some random direction. “I’m so hungry! I can't wait for dinner!” He was practically drooling at the thought, and the sight made the older man (Honestly Sabo forgot he was there) happy. 

“Hold your horses boy! Don’t jump out before I park.” Honestly, if Ace wasn't strapped into the seat he probably would have done so. Kicking his little feet, and humming to himself in excitement. Was Ace always this happy? He remembered a young Ace always being so angry, and untrusting. Yet here he was, bright like the sun, and looking like a normal kid. Something Sabo never had a chance to be…..

“Get me out already old man! You're too slow!” The moment the car pulled into a driveway the boy was desperately pulling at the straps of the car seat, and jolting Luffy awake as he did so. The poor toddler blinked sleepily as he tried to figure out where the hell he was. At least now he was acting like the Ace he remembered. 

“Alright, alright.” The man grumbled, but did make his way around so he could unbuckle the little kid. Chubby freckled cheeks crinkled as Ace smiled, and held his hands up to be lifted up into his dad’s arms. It was weird, seeing him so cuddly and sweet. He expected a punch, or a kick, but not hugs. Roger’s eyes then caught sight of Sabo, and Luffy. 

“I’m gonna put you down so we can get your brother’s out.” The moment Ace's feet touched the ground he was off. Running right to the front door and sending an impatient glare its way as he awaited to be let in. 

Sabo noticed how clean, and different it was to the bandits house they lived in before. The house, that is. Pristine white walls, and dark wooden doors without any wear in sight. No rocks holding down the rooftop too! It just seemed so cozy, but then again one can't judge a book by its cover. 

Before he could protest he was plucked out of his seat along with Luffy. The younger boy barely cared about being moved as he instead opted to use his hat to cover his eyes, and therefore drift back to sleep. Geez, Lu! Thanks for the support. 

“In we go.” Sabo just hung limply as he was carried from car, to house in just a few long steps. His small size became more apparent to him every second he was forced to take notice. The moment the door was unlocked Ace had run right in. Cheering for his mom the whole way as the two boys were left to speculate on what the woman would look like. This was Ace’s mom after all! They had to admit the curiosity had been eating them alive for years. Was she like him? Or maybe Ace got more from Roger than they expected. 

“Ace! You can't tug on my arm when I'm cooking, angel. What if you accidentally pulled the pan down?” They were meant with a stern, but beautiful sounding voice. Melodic like it belonged to a mermaid, and much more pleasing than Roger’s booming tone. Speaking of Roger…..

“I’m home!” He yelled as loud as humanly possible. If the house next door didn't hear him then Sabo would be shocked. 

“Inside voice Roger! Wash up, and help me set the table for dinner.” She sounded tired, and that wasn't much of a shock to be honest. Dealing with Ace and the pirate king all day must have been a handful. 

“I would! But my hands are sort of full right now.” Oh no. He was referring to them wasn't he? A part of Sabo was kind of frightened to meet Ace’s mom. The so-called saint that Garp always rambled about just seemed so untouchable to him, and the possibilities of what could happen was endless. For a child, it was scary. 

“Food….I smell food!” Of course, Luffy only cared about the delicious smell that seemed to be wafting from the kitchen. Its tempting scent pulling the toddler out of his deep sleep better than an alarm clock. The outburst caused the voices in the other room to grow silent. And without warning a beautiful woman with freckles, and long strawberry blonde hair had poked her head into the hallway. Eyes widened in shock, and anger at the sight of them. 

“Roger!? Who are those kids?” She wiped her hands on her hibiscus patterned apron before resting them on her hips. A glare on her features that was making the pirate king of all people shake in his boots! This was not what Sabo had expected. Far from it. 

“We have more kids now. Perfect, right?” The oblivious man smiled, and laughed as though he didn't have a care in the world. How he was able to be so carefree in front of her he had no idea!? 

“We have been over this! You can't just take kids like you did on the grandline! This world has a lot more rules, and you could end up in jail again!” Again!? The man paled at the words. 

“B-But they have nowhere to go. Just ask Ace.” The pirate king….reduced to an ashamed child by his wife. What has the world come to!? Thankfully, the boy in question had run in. Wiping his hands on a clean towel as he watched the interaction go on. 

“He’s right mom! That's Sabo, and Luffy! I told you about them.” So that really was Rouge then? I mean, the freckles should have been a dead giveaway. It was just weird how similar, and also different, she was to how he expected. 

“Sabo, and Luffy?” A look of realization then flashed across her features. “Your brothers?” She then smiled a kind, and warm smile. Turning her attention to the two boys before she crouched down to their level. 

“I’m happy to finally meet you two. Ace has told us so much, and I appreciate all you did for him.” The poor blonde couldn't help but blush at her words. He loved Ace with all his heart, and everything he did for him was just natural. Getting thanked for it just made him feel warm and fuzzy. Luffy on the other hand, was just a struggling mess. 

“There's food, right!? I'm hungry!” Everyone knew that was normal behavior for the boy. He didn't care about anything if there was food he could eat! He didn't even care when Rouge pulled a face. 

“Can you ask me nicely? In this house, we use our manners.” The messy haired child just tilted his head. Staring directly at Rouge as though she had just grown two heads. Confusion was very evident on his face. 

“Food now?” God damn it Luffy! The little boy’s antics were making Sabo’s headache worse, or maybe that was just from the cold. The woman just sighed. 

“Say please, dear, and then you can come help me finish.” She was smiling once again. Her eyes filled with kind understanding as she reached her hands out for the four year old. Luffy though didn't show a single ounce of his thought process on his face. 

“Ok. Food please?” He seemed more confused than anything. Watching with blank eyes as she took him from the pirate kings arms. His tiny body tense, and his eyes staring around in shock when the woman cuddled him close. Running a hand through his hair gently before she looked down at her son that was hanging onto her apron with a death grip. 

“Ace, go wash your hands angel. Dinner will be done soon.” The boy just nodded, and did what he was told. Trotting off to a place Sabo couldn't see. 

“Rouge? Where's that little bottle of kids cold medicine again?” Sabo grumbled when he once again found a hand on his forehead, and when he tried to slap it away he was rudely interrupted by a barrage of coughs. He hated colds. Never really dealt with them back home, but he still hated them. 

“He's sick?” The kind woman had snapped her hand to his small forehead. Biting her lip in concentration before she came to a decision. “Lay him down on the couch. I’ll get him some medicine, and soup.” He would have protested, but he was stopped in his tracks by his weak body. He hated how they had to waste resources on him. Then a large, comforting hand had found its way to his back. 

“Don't worry kiddo. Old Roger will get you fixed up.” He wondered if the man was always this caring and father like? If people saw this side of him would they hate him as much? The man continued to be gentle as he laid him down on the plush couch, and tucked him in with soft blankets. He even put his top hat to the side so he could use those unbelievably large fingers to brush away stray blonde hairs. Sabo just didn't get any of it, and so many questions were running through his head. 

“B-But, why? H-How are we here? It's all weird.” His voice was slightly hoarse. The cold was talking now, and making him slightly woozy as exhaustion took him over. Roger just nonchalantly shrugged. Wow, how helpful. 

“Well I think that's a question for God, not me.” not what he meant! Rouge then reentered with a little medicine cup, and thankfully without a certain tiny monkey. She held the cup to his mouth, and stood her ground even when he turned his nose up at it.

“Drink. It will make you feel better.” For once, he decided to do as he was asked. The cold was becoming unbearable, and feeling better seemed much nicer to his child brain. He opened his mouth, but almost gagged when a nasty grape liquid was poured in it. Yuck! 

“Good boy, Sabo.” She ran a hand through his hair in a comforting way, and the action alone almost put him to sleep. “Take a nap dear, and when you wake up i’ll have some soup ready for you.” That sounded good. He didn't even know why they were being so kind to him though. He was a stranger to them, yet here they were. 

He supposed it was because he looked like a child. No one could dare turn him away when he seemed like some innocent little kid. A part of him was annoyed, but another part of him was too sick to care. He was so sleepy too. 

He still had no idea if he could trust Roger, and Rouge (his experience with parental figures wasn't the best), but for now, he’ll slip away into dreamland.


End file.
